Talk:Stephanie Harrington
Time of bonding As written this is wrongly stated. SH and CQ became bonded when she caught him raiding celery. Neither relized what had happened exactly. The bond deepened and was, though not so stated, mature at the time of the hang glider incident. It was at least stated that they realized something of its permanence and significance at that time. It would also be well to reference the Sphinx wide celery raiding mystery as part of the reason SH was attempting to identify the raiders when she encountered CQ. :Interesting. I never read it like that, will re-read it tonight and make necessary changes! -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 13:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::I rephrased the part about the bonding, since the exact moment of adoption remains unclear as far as I read it. How should they know, with it being the first time...? :-)) -- SaganamiFan (Talk) 17:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Dates Where does 1478 PD come from? It would be only seven years after the coronation of Roger I, while A Beautiful Friendship clearly states that the Star Kingdom had existed for about 60 T-years when Stephanie and Lionheart first met, putting the timeframe of that story about 1530 PD. The problem is of course if the Star Kingdom means the state created with the establishment of the monarchy, or the one established with the settling of the colony some sixty years earlier. -- SaganamiFan 00:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :I base the date from what the Treecats state which is that Two legs had been on their planet for 12 full turnings of the seasons or 12 Sphinxian years which is equal to 62.64 T-years. I rounded it off to 63 and added it to the date of landing of 1416 getting 1479 PD. Stephanie states that they arrived shortly after her tenth birthday just before winter set in which lasted 16 months. Stephanie was 11 years old during ABF so I subtracted a year for when they migrated. By my calculations Stephanie was about 11y 6m to 11y 8m old at the time of ABF.--John964 20:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Problem is, 1416 PD is the confirmed date of the Landing on Manticore, not on Sphinx. It seems unlikely they started settling on all planets at the same time; the fact that the Plague killed so much of them suggests that most of the original colonists were on Manticore in 1454 PD... still none of it adds up with the "barely 60 years" Marjorie Harrington thinks about... so glad DW finally started adding concrete dates to what's going on in HH12... -- SaganamiFan 06:36, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Sag there is realy no differance between the AL dates. As of 1900 PD they are 280 and 93 for Manticore and Sphinx. Which works out to 484 T-years and 485 T-years Manticore 280 x 1.73 = 484.4 T-years and Sphinx 93 x 5.22 = 485.46 T-years which gives you dates of 1416 and 1415 respectively. So with the difference in months and years it mostly works out. And like I said in my earlier post the dates are from the treecats who stated that humans had been on there planet for roughly 63 T-years.--John964 01:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Still doesn't make much sense in a logical way... in 1454 almost two thirds of them are killed, in 1471 they found the Star Kingdom, and only eight years after that they have suddenly settled on Sphinx with cities and everything on it? Marjorie Harrington thinks that "the Star Kingdom was barely sixty T-years old.", and the other references to the Star Kingdom (buerocracy etc.) don't sound to me like something that has existed for less than ten T-years. Most of the second wave colonists would travel long distances from the League, as the Junction was not discovered until 1585, so how likely is it that so many yeomen are already there? ::::Also, for the dates: The paragraph in A Note on Time says that "All of these calendars are reckoned in "Years After Landing" (abbreviated A.L.), dating from the day (March 21, 1416 P.D.) the first shuttle from the colony ship Jason touched down on the present-day site of the city of Landing." The Sphinxian and Manticoran AL dates add up so well because both refer to the Manticore Landing, only counted in different years. So this gives no clue to the arrival of the first humans on Sphinx. -- SaganamiFan 03:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay this crap totally doesn't add up, in The Stray, which takes place 15 T-months after A Beautiful Friendship, it suddenly says that men has been around for 51 years. -- SaganamiFan 07:40, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This is just starting to dawn on you that the timeline is so full of holes you can toss a DN through some of them. As to the deaths from the plauge of 22 it was 60% of the original colonest over the life of the plauge and remember most of second genoration colonest survived it. Also look at the dates for Queen Adrienne it states in WPD that she was born 45 years after discovery of the MWJ in 1585 which puts her birth in 1630, her mother was killed when she was almost 11 years old so that would put the date around 1640 or 1641 which was 1 to 2 years before KRII was crowned in 1642 and WPD states that Solange was Queen not Princess. Then you have the dates of the battle of Carson also. John964 18:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) My date for Stephanie Harrington death comes from WPD which states that she lived for nearly 18 turnings. I assumed this was after the adoption. So we have 18 x 5.22 = 93.96 + 11 = 104. I rounded down to get the nearly. If she was 11 in 1479 she was born in 1468 PD. 1468 + 104 = 1572 PD. this works out also for the passage of the 9th amd c1568 PD. --John964 04:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds reasonable, but I still think we need a template or something to clearly mark the difference between calculated dates and those actually mentioned in canon. -- SaganamiFan 09:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::My dates are reasonably acurrate to be close to canon, they are calculated from information provided in the text of the stories. Like my dates for the Suffren surveying the Manticore System or the lingth of a treecat pregnancy. I also try to explane my conclusions at the same time.--John964 21:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Picture The picture currently on this article, taken from the cover of Fire Season, is of Jessica Pheriss, and not of Stephanie Harrington. This according to blogs by Jane Lindskold on at least two separate occasions https://janelindskold.wordpress.com/2013/07/31/one-step-closer-treecat-wars/#respond, https://janelindskold.wordpress.com/2012/10/03/fire-season-is-hot/. The scene pictured seems to be toward the middle of Fire Season's chapter 13, just after Dirt Grubber ("Valiant") bonds Jessica. -- 16:35, November 8, 2019 (UTC)